


Dataport

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: On Deep Space Nine, Steve saves Tony from a jail cell once again, except this time they achieved their goal.





	Dataport

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched DS9, here's what you need to know for this fic: Cardassians and Bajorans don't get along, and dataports are a dangerous way of accessing computers via your mind.

Tony groaned as someone shook him awake. "Wha?" was the most he could get out. It felt like the worst hangover he'd ever experienced times three, which of course meant that a security defense had kicked in while he was hooked up to the system with his dataport. 

"Time to get up buddy, your friend's here to pick you up," someone said in a rough, unfamiliar voice. 

Tony carefully peeked an eye open and turned towards the voice. It was a man in a Bajoran security uniform, and that was all Tony noticed about him before looking past him. Steve was waving cheerfully from outside the holding cell, and if Tony'd had the energy, he would have told him to go fuck himself. He didn't though, and his eye slid back shut. 

"None of that, come on now." 

For all the force Tony had to exert, he felt something more should have happened than just sitting up straight. 

"Maybe next time take it easy on the synthehol, yeah?" the security officer suggested, helping him stand. 

Putting one foot in front of the other took monumental effort that had Tony questioning all his life decisions. 

"Don't worry Chief, I'll take care of him," Steve said, taking most of Tony's weight off his feet. 

The man-- security chief, apparently-- grunted, unconvinced. Whether that was because Steve had let him get 'drunk' last night or because he was a Cardassian, it was impossible to know for sure. 

Steve basically carried him all the way to their quarters, then dimmed the lights and brought him water, pressing it carefully into his hands. "Sorry. I didn't know it would give that kind of feedback, otherwise I never would have told you to try it." 

Tony shook his head, a minute movement to let Steve know that he didn't blame him, but not enough to aggravate his head. His dataport burned where it was wired against his neck, but he didn't dare rub at it, knowing that it would only make the pain worse. This was better than the feedback he got back in the day when he'd first gotten it implanted and was strung out on stimulants, but that knowledge didn't make the pain easier to deal with in the present. 

"I'm sorry," he said again, miserable. 

Tony wanted to reassure Steve, but he really, truly, did not have the energy for it. He'd recover, and _then_  make sure that Steve wasn't needlessly blaming himself. The best part about recovering was when he'd manage to pass out and Steve would carry him to bed-- or whatever comfortable and safe surface he'd managed to find. When he woke up, it was normal issues. His body was sore from laying still, his head had a mild ache from the pounding it had taken earlier, and he was a mix of hungry and thirsty that made him nauseous. 

Steve was out in the main area when Tony stumbled out, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. "Hey," he said, immediately getting to his feet and going to Tony's side to help him sit down. He was restless though, so while Tony was sitting, he got up to pace the length of the room. "How do you feel?" 

"Better." 

"Doesn't mean much," Steve grimaced. 

"It does to me." The fact that he could open his eyes, could walk, could _talk_? It meant that he was better-- or good enough to function, and that was all Tony needed. 

Steve ran a hand through Tony's hair, and he leaned into the touch gratefully. "Sorry about that." 

"Not your fault." 

"If I'd-" Steve started, but Tony cut him off before he could get out the rest of his sentence. 

"We needed the money." 

Steve's face tightened in pain, but Tony couldn't apologize, not for that. "Well now we need money, _and_  you're hurt?" Tony shook his head, and Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Tony, I _know_  you're hurt. You might be up and walking now, but-" 

"I _meant_ , that we don't need the money anymore." 

There was a long pause, where Steve was digesting what he said. He had a look of guarded hope on his face, not wanting to assume that his debt had been paid if he somehow turned out to be wrong. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that even though the shock the system gave me was a right piece of work, I made it through. Your debt to the Cardassian government is paid, and they no longer have a reason to chase after you." 

"Not an official reason, at least," Steve mumbled, sitting on the sofa next to Tony and pulling him into a tight hug. 

"That's why we're here," Tony pointed out. There was no other reason for Steve to set up a home on a Bajoran space station after all. There was zero chance of the Bajorans extraditing him, and with the Federation here, there was ample protection for them. 

They didn't say anything for a while, trying to get it into their heads that it was as done as it was going to get. It was behind them. They could start a life together on Deep Space Nine. Steve could make good on the promises he'd made Tony when he found him on the street. "I'm sorry I dragged you into all this," Steve said. It was an apology he'd made a dozen times, and Tony's response was the same as it always was. 

"You saved me, there's nothing to apologize for." Tony licked his lips before tilting his head up to look Steve in the eye. "I love you. You think I don't, but I do." 

Steve swallowed, having to look away from the raw emotion in Tony's face. "I think you believe that you love me." Steve was the first person to take care of him, it was no wonder he'd latched on. And Steve was far too selfish to let him go before any of his personal troubles truly started. "But I love you too." 


End file.
